Cafe Crusades
by MyOTPstolemylife
Summary: Rey is an author searching for inspiration. Ben is an unassuming coffee shop patron in need of an espresso. Coffee Shop AU reylo slowish burn *submit prompts if you would like*
1. Chapter 1

**Tumblr prompt: "hey I saw you in a café and I find your whole look very aesthetically pleasing so I'm going to model my main character in my novel after you that okay?"**

 **A/N: I chose this one because it is so ME. Also, first Star Wars story!**

Rey sat curled up in an old easy chair in Jakku Java, her favorite coffee shop.

The whole café had a cozy, homey feeling, with the outdated furnishing and comfortable lounge area, and it always attracted a sea of... _different_ sorts of customers, making it the ideal spot for people-watching.

Maz Kanata, long-time owner/operator of the establishment, gave Rey the green light when she approached her, asking if she could use the shop as a stake out to find inspiration for her latest novel.

Rey's editors had been hounding her for months, insisting on "new materials! We need fresh faces in your stories! It can't always be 'girl kicks ass all on her own'! Give us a team. A crew. Maybe even a little romance."

Rey had rolled her eyes and shrugged, because her editors knew more about her personal life than anyone, and she had a feeling their spiel had a double meaning.

So here she was now, notebook and pencil at the ready, jotting down notes and observations concerning the patrons entering the shop.

Finn walked in, holding the leash for his dog, Threepio. Finn was a regular, stopped in every afternoon, ordered a venti caramel macchiato with a dash of cinnamon and a cup of whipped cream for his golden retriever with a gleaming coat. Finn was a friendly guy, with a bright smile and kind eyes. He and Rey had spoken a few times, usually discussing her writer's block or Finn's dog dilemmas. (Threepio was a clingy animal, thus resulting in Finn having to take him everywhere.) Finn, and his dog, had a place in the plot of Rey's book.

A dark-haired man entered next, wearing a brown leather jacket and sporting a flirty smile. Rey rolled her eyes and continued writing. She had known Poe Dameron for years, and he was the hotshot race car driver with a mysterious past. He was a hit with the ladies, because who, aside from Rey, could resist those chocolate brown eyes? She snorted. Poe was cast as the mechanic/engineer/transportation mogul on her fictional team.

As cheesy as it might seem, all of Rey's characters were modeled after people in her life. The leading lady, Daisy (Rey's idealized version of herself), was the lone wolf type, having been abandoned by her parents and tossed into the foster system at the age of six. She was fierce, independent, strong-willed, and unable to turn a blind eye to the corruption in the world. She spent her days tracking down abusers, sex traffickers, and pedophiles and brought them to justice.

To add to the ensemble, John (inspired by Finn), was the sweet, unassuming caregiver/mom friend of the group, helping organize missions and care for the people that were rescued in the process.

Oscar (Poe) was the slightly reckless, big-hearted "pilot", a man with morals and compassion. He fought for truth and equality, never letting deception or false hope cloud his vision.

Kelly was a bit of a background character at the moment. She was a spunky, passionate lover-not-fighter type person. She was a bit undeveloped because she was inspired by Finn's new girlfriend, Rose, whom Rey still had yet to meet in person. She was only going off of Finn's description of her.

Rey frowned and looked over her work. She had a solid team, outfitted with the perfect characters. But something was missing…some aspect of darkness was still needed. Daisy and her crew were so firmly implanted in the light, so stubbornly unmovable from their morals and ideals. Maybe they needed someone to bring back a spark of reality, someone else who had experienced the world's hatred firsthand.

The bell above the door jingled, and Rey glanced up, trying to clear up her muddled thoughts.

And then she saw him.

Tall, with dark hair and dark eyes. Clad in all black—black shirt, black jeans, black jacket, and black sneakers. A slightly pompous aura surrounding him, he strode up to the counter and asked for the largest shot of espresso they sold. His voice, though she strained to hear it, was soft, and smooth, yet coarse, and biting. He reminded her of strong black coffee. Bitter, elegant. Maybe iced coffee. Cold, crisp. Straight-forward.

Rey flipped the page of her notebook and began sketching a crude outline of his face, scribbling out a few defining attributes she wanted to remember. She stared at the hastily-drawn out portrait, and then at him, and then back the page. He had an oval-shaped face, angular but still soft, with boyish qualities. His almond shaped eyes were a deep ebony color, and small freckles and moles dotted his cheeks. He had full, pink lips, rooted in a permanent pout/scowl. He was tall, lean, kind of lanky but not unattractively so. He seemed a bit snooty, with a nose-in-the-air attitude. Maybe just a pretentious coffee drinker.

He sat down at the table closest to the door, blowing impatiently at the cup of espresso, then stirring the small vanilla bean mocha Maz gave him as a chaser. (They served really strong espresso.) He looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else in the whole world.

She sat, she stared. (Well, that's what Maz said she had been doing, anyway. Rey preferred to call it observing.) She watched his movements, the way he twitched his leg every few seconds or swiped through his phone for a minutes and then set it down to look out the window. He would adjust the collar of his jacket, brush the hair from his eyes. He seemed awkward, uncomfortable, as if he didn't belong there. Rey couldn't understand. She never felt as though she belonged anywhere more than this small café on the corner of Takodana and D'Quar.

Rey had a policy. Two, actually. One, any one she used in her books she informed, even if she didn't use their name directly. Two, that no one ever felt unwelcome in this shop. She marched over to his table, trying to ignore the butterflies swarming in her stomach.

He had just raised the espresso to his lips when she blurted, "I just wanted to ask if it was okay if I used you in my novel because you have a very cool bad boy/bleeding heart aesthetic and that's the type of character I was looking for," Rey felt her face flush, and wished she had thought over her words a bit more.

He stared at her, unblinking, a bit of shock and humor edging into his expression. He set his coffee down and smirked at her. "So you're the writer?"

She gaped, incredulous. "How'd you know that?"

"Aside from the fact that you've been watching me from your little corner of seclusion and writing down notes in your little notebook?" He gestured toward her former seat, almost laughing. "There's a sign on the door that says, "There is an author inside. Enter and you/anything you do or say could be used in an upcoming novel"."

"You're joking!"She yanked open the door to see for herself. Lo and behold, there was the sign. "Maz!" she groaned.

"I think it was a good idea," he deadpanned, "otherwise I would have thought you were a little crazy with that little spiel earlier."

Rey's face was burning, but she ignored it and sat down at his table. "What do you say? Can I use you for character reference?"

He smirked again. "Ben Solo, at your service."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this was originally supposed to be a one-shot but the some peeps asked for a continuation so here it is. I don't know how many chapters this will be, I never really plan out my stories, and I just type them out as inspiration strikes. (Horrible writing method. Don't be like me.)

(P.S italics= the story she's writing)

Rey and Ben exchanged contact information and agreed to meet at the café the following day. They chatted a bit during the remainder of his stay, talking about her work and her unorthodox methods.

"So it's not unusual for you to walk up to complete strangers and ask if you can use their likeness in your novel?" Ben inquired, raising his drink to his lips, eyebrow arched.

Rey blushed and sipped her own beverage (lemon tea with honey), and considered his question. "I've only done it a few times," She shrugged, eyes darting around the little shop, absorbing information. "Finn and Poe were the first ones I incorporated into the story. I've known Poe for years, though. I met Finn here, and yeah, he thought I was a little crazy when I asked him if he would mind starring in my book."

"Hmm. I wonder why," he glanced meaningfully over the rim of his cup.

Rey rolled her eyes. "When inspiration hits, it hits hard. I see what might work and what won't." She set her mug down and leaned toward him, excitement sparkling in her hazel eyes. "You know, inspiration is everywhere. Hidden in every aspect of life. Stories just waiting to be told. In that potted plant over there. Maz received it as a gift from an animal conservatory after she stopped some thugs from stealing an endangered species of snake from its enclosure." she pointed to an older woman with fiery hair and a white pantsuit seated by the window. "That's Mon Motha. Used to be a senator, retired a few years ago, now raises foster animals. I heard she helped pass a law that kept the country from falling into even more debt. That painting on the wall, the one with the lake and the sunset, was given to the former owner by a leader of the local mafia back in the '40s." She paused, grinning. "The mysterious man dressed in all black who fidgets when he sits and drinks espresso and has a dimpled chin and dark brown eyes. I haven't figured out his story yet."

Ben choked on his drink. When he recovered, his face was beet red and he couldn't meet her eyes. "That's—that's...wow. I guess I never really saw the world like that."

"Mind of a writer," she tapped her forehead with her pen. "Hey, if you don't mind, when you come here tomorrow, could I take a few pictures of you? I mean, I could recall your face from memory but it's nice to have a photo reference."

His face flushed again, and he set his drink down, a small smile on his lips. "Lemme guess, you take photos of all your muses?"

She chuckled. "Only the lucky ones," her eyes shone with mirth as she opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted by a call on her cell. "Excuse me," she muttered. "It's my editor."

She rose from the table and retreated back to her spot in the corner of the café, talking animatedly on the phone. He watched her as she gestured wildly with her hands, brow creased, bright eyes blazing. He couldn't hear her words but understood their meaning: Back off. I'm working on it.

Rey clicked off the call with a sigh and turned back to Ben, who shifted the other way suddenly, acting as though he hadn't been looking at her. She forced a smile and walked over, saying, "I'm afraid we'll have to resume this tomorrow. My editor wants to meet for a late lunch to discuss progress." She tucked a piece of auburn hair behind her ear. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you." He offered a half-smile and a jaunty wave.

As she exited the café, she had to tell herself over and over again that there was absolutely no hint of disappointment in his voice.

_SW_

Rey sat on the floor of her bedroom in the small studio she rented from a strange old man, Luke, who only had two rules for her when she leased it:

"No parties," He informed her sternly when giving a tour of the flat. "And no pets."

"No problem," She had muttered as surveyed the interior.

It was a pleasant shade of pale blue in the kitchenette that doubled as a dining room, a pea green in the small living room, and a nearly-blinding sunshine yellow in the bedroom.

She had fallen in love instantly.

It hadn't taken her long to make the small space her own, with posters of her favorite musicals tacked to the wall and photos of her and Poe over the years and more recently, Finn and Threepio, occupied dozens of picture frames scattered throughout the apartment. In the bedroom, there was a large picture window that offered a dazzling view of their city and the lush green it had to offer.

(Green and yellow were her favorite colors.)

A cluttered desk was shoved in the corner of her living room, next to a fold-out couch. Two towering bookshelves stocked to bursting resided opposite the desk.

She often fell asleep, cup of tea in hand, reading one of the many novels she owned.

"Damn," She groused, shuffling through the heap of papers splayed out before her. A half-dozen drafts of her next chapter stared back at her as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Her phone displayed the time as 1:44 A.M.

She picked up her pencil and notebook and started scribbling out the first line of thought that popped into her head.

 _Daisy looked up to see the man who had pushed her out of the way of the oncoming car. He towered over her, a solid six inches taller. She struggled to find words as he peered at her, dark brown eyes alit with interest._

 _"Who are you?"_

"Arghhh!" groaning, she crumpled the page and tossed it away. She buried her head in her hands, releasing a deep sigh. "Nothing is working!"

She flicked her gaze toward the window, watching the lights of the city. Maybe she had been too hasty with her character choice. Maybe Ben was wrong for the part.

"No," she found herself whispering, still staring out, her eyes following the cars racing by.

He might be the only thing _right._

A/N: aha yes I am evil but this was hard to finish plus I think my laptop has a virus so that's fun but I hope you enjoyed ;P


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello it is i. I haven't updated this story in a thousand and one years, so I hope you enjoy this installment.**

 **P.S ben is a little OOC in this one, but all will be explained in the author's note at the end.**

Ben couldn't shake her.

The subtle golden tinge to her brown hair, the green in her hazel eyes, the freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks. The musical lilt to her voice, the constant twitching of her fingertips, like she was itching to write something. The way she spoke, weaving stories from simple sentences, her facial expressions and gestures animating every word.

These were the thoughts that lingered in his mind as he continued through his day.

He tried to distract himself by burying himself in paperwork, going to the gym, trying to get a call though to his mother, texting his uncle Chewie.

Nothing worked.

He was going crazy, and it was only his first day of knowing she even existed.

Rey.

He gripped at his hair as he sighed in exasperation. "What is happening to me?" he screamed at the empty bedroom of his apartment.

The only response was the mewing from his cat, Bee-Bee, an orange and white long-haired tabby.

Ben collapsed on his bed, groaning. This was starting to freak him out. No girl had ever occupied his head as long as she. He rubbed his eyes and exhaled. Maybe it was just the sleep deprivation. Or the fact that it was his first time going to Maz's since he was young, and he was overjoyed that someone actually struck up a conversation. Or maybe it was the coffee. He had never really been an espresso type guy before, he had just needed the boost, so maybe all that caffeine was messing with his brain.

Yeah, that was it. Caffeine-induced hallucinations. It was the only thing that could have explained the pounding heart in his chest, the quickened breathing whenever he thought of her.

He couldn't help the racing of his heart as his phone pinged, announcing a text message. He leapt up and snatched his cell from its perch beside Bee-Bee on the desk, causing the cat to hiss in alarm before jumping to the floor.

His hands shook as he read the message.

 _Hey, it's Rey! I just wanted to make sure that we were still on to meet up at Jakku tomorrow at eleven?_

Ben's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She hadn't forgotten about him, as he totally thought she would have. He struggled to calm his breathing, feeling excitement and anticipation shoot through his veins.

"Play it cool, Solo," he whispered, and began typing out his response.

 _Yeah, sounds great! Can't wait to see you!_

No, no, no. Too desperate, too eager. He quickly backspaced and resumed typing.

 _Sounds good._

Too detached. Too disinterested.

 _Sounds good. I'll see you later._

Safe enough, he decided, pressing the send button. He added an afterthought; _do I need to bring anything?_

It was several excruciating moments before she answered. Ben was certain he was gonna pass out at any second.

 _No, just bring yourself and be ready to talk! I ask lots of questions! :D_

"What just happened?" he looked down at his cat, who offered a glance, and then went back to licking her paw. "How the hell am I supposed to talk to her now? I'm amazed I handled meeting her as well as I did! I'm going to be distracted, Bee! By her smile and her eyes, and her voice, and her laugh." He clutched his face in despair. A moment later, it dawned on him, filling him with dread. "I have to talk about myself?"

_SW_

Rey drummed her fingers on the edge of the table as she tried to focus on her worn copy of Lois Lowry's Gathering Blue, her head snapping up as the bell above the door rang when a patron walked in, her eyes searching for a mop of black hair.

She checked the time on her phone again. 10:47 AM. He wasn't blowing her off. She was just early.

Content to wait a little longer, she allowed her thoughts to wander. She thought about Ben. About his life. His job.

Yesterday, all they had done was talk about her work. He seemed happier asking questions rather than answering them.

Rey glanced down at the floor beside her chair. There sat her charcoal gray camera bag, charged and ready.

Photography wasn't so much a hobby as it was another way to pay the bills. In between books (and during bouts of writer's block), Rey picked up random jobs taking graduation pictures or photos for businesses' websites. She wasn't amazing, per se, but she wasn't terrible; in fact, she had entered a shot of Threepio in an online photography contest and won second place out of over a thousand entries. They sent her a plaque and everything.

It hung proudly from its perch on the kitchen wall, the gold plate emblazoned with " _Rey K. 2nd place_ " catching the sunlight around five pm every evening and blinding her every time she walked past.

The bell chimed and she whipped her head around so fast that she heard her neck crack. A sea of customers flooded in, all chattering and laughing over some joke. She slumped in her chair when she failed to spot him.

10:52 am.

She returned to her book, her eyes scanning the pages but the words completely eluded her. She sighed in frustration. It was like a gray cloud had taken residence in her brain. She was hopeless.

And then the door swung open and the fog cleared and there he stood, like a beam of moonlight in the murky mist of her thoughts.

Rey released a shaky breath. "Hi,"

_SW_

Ben couldn't believe it. She was there. She didn't forget, or decide he wasn't worth her time.

He soaked in the sight of her. The girl emitted her own sunlight, from a dazzling smile to her sparkling eyes.

"Hi," he nearly wilted in relief. He had managed to get words out without his voice breaking. Or passing out.

Her smiled widened a bit. "Are you ready?" she gestured to her little makeshift desk as she set her book down. There was a mug of tea, two scones, a cup of black coffee with little creamers stationed beside it. "I didn't know how you took your coffee," Rey confessed when she saw his gaze flit over the table. She shifted in her chair. A notepad and pen sat at the ready. "You can sit down, you know, unless you'd rather stand."

"Oh, no, sitting would be fine," he said hastily. He pulled his chair out and winced as it screeched across the hardwood floor. He collapsed into his seat. "Sorry about that. Long night. I'm still trying to wake up," he suppressed a yawn and opted for a cough instead. That just made the moment even more awkward.

Rey didn't skip a beat. "In that case…" she raised her head and peered at the counter until she spotted a staff member, and called out, "Espresso, please," she glanced at Ben's tired eyes and added, "make that a double." She turned back to him and picked up her pen. "Long night, huh? Do you mind if I ask what kept you up? Work stuff? Bingeing a new show on Netflix?"

Ben froze. How in the world was he supposed to tell her that he had sat in bed, staring at the ceiling, watching shadows cast by the light of passing cars float across his room, all while thinking about her? "Uh, yeah, work stuff. We have a big project coming up."

She scribbled something on her paper. "Can I ask where you work? Unless you're like, a government spy or something, and can't tell me." Her laugh lit up her eyes.

He chuckled and sipped on his coffee. It was cold. "I work at a law firm. It's called Snoke and Sons, even though my colleague Hux and I are not his children." He tore open a package of sugar and up-ended it into his glass. "I think he thinks that people trust that sort of name. Like he's family-oriented or something."

"A family man, huh?"

He snorted. "Hardly. I don't think I've ever even seen the man smile." Rey made another note. "He should have been a judge, he's so serious."

"Doesn't that make him a liar, then? To appear to cater to families despite possibly not being able to exhibit normal human emotions?" she arched a brow and stirred her tea.

"Hmm." Ben leaned back in his chair, nodding. "I guess I never really thought about that. Good thing I handle all the family cases."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sorry. We got off topic. What can you tell me about growing up?"

His easy smile vanished in a second. His fist tightened, under the table so she couldn't see. This was just the question he refused to answer.

 _Ben was six when he first noticed it. Between his mother's busy schedule as a Mayor and his father's job as a commercial air pilot, it always seemed that there was never enough time for him._

 _He was eight when his parents started arguing more than usual._

 _"He's a special kid, Han! We should send him to a better school!"_

 _He could hear his dad's sharp bark of a laugh. "I went to school there, look how I turned out!"_

 _"A pilot who can barely hold a job? A man with a spotted past? Do you think that's what I want for my son?!"_

 _He was ten when his father left, and didn't come back._

 _Ben blamed himself._

 _He was twelve when he was sent to live with his uncle, his mom's twin brother._

 _His mother couldn't handle raising him on her own, and he knew why._

 _Every time she looked at him, she saw the spitting image of his father._

"It pretty much sucked," he said casually, staring into his cup. "My parents split up when I was young, never divorced, had sort of this on-again, off-again relationship." Rey reached across the table and held his hand, a comforting smile encouraging him to continue. "They never should've gotten married in the first place. They weren't ready for that level of commitment. My mom was the mayor and my dad was a pilot." Her brows rose slightly. "I went to live with my uncle around the start of middle school, in the next town over. I stayed with him until I was eighteen, and then I shipped myself off to law school."

She retracted her hand and jotted down a few sentences. "Where'd you go?"

"Harvard."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "What was your major?"

"Uh, law?"

"What was your minor?"

The question threw him. No one had ever asked what his minor was. Not Snoke when he hired him, not his parents (when they even had talked), not one person cared.

Except for Rey, apparently.

"It's gonna sound dorky," he muttered, red coloring the tips of his ears. He hesitated a moment, and then blurted, "Surrealism painting."

"Really? That's so cool!" she beamed at him. "You'll have to show me some of your works sometime!" she made another note.

He couldn't hide the blush that flooded his cheeks.

"Next question, have any siblings?"

"Nope,"

"Pets?"

"A cat. A tabby, his name's Bee-Bee."

And back and forth they went, questions exchanged for answers.

The identity of the mysterious man she met in the coffee shop was starting to take shape.

And she wrote it all down in her little notebook.

_SW_

"I think that's good for today!" Rey exclaimed, rising from her chair and stretching like a cat. She had filled twelve pages with Ben's life. She had probably sprained her hand from writing so much.

It was around three in the afternoon, and the sun was partially hidden behind wispy clouds that dotted the sky. They stepped outside to the small patio in the back to take the pictures.

The deck was surrounded by dark green rose bushes sporting soft pink buds, and small tulips pushed their way up from the soil.

Rey instructed Ben to stand in front of the roses, and grabbed her camera from her bag.

She knelt on the smooth stone of the patio and focused on her subject. His dark hair offset the light blush of the flowers. His eyes seemed to glow with the surrounding greenery. His broad shoulders contrasted the rounded edges of the bush. Even the freckles and moles that spotted his face appeared darker than before.

Rey's breath caught in her chest as she gazed at him through the viewfinder. "Say, _I'm gonna be in a novel_!"

"I'm gonna be in a novel!"

 **A/N: aha here we go. Its 2:42 AM as I am writing this. I have a test in the morning. Woo hoo**

 **Anyway, Ben is a little bit OOC because in this fic, I imagined him to be a little like me, in the sense that he falls in love with the first person to acknowledge his existence in a positive way. (don't develop this habit it sucks)**

 **I can barely type I must sign off hope you enjoy goodnight and God bless**


	4. Chapter 4

_It wasn't fair to ask for his help. It could get him killed._

Rey scribbled the sentence out and dropped her head into her hands. She had been at Jakku Java for nearly four hours, and all she had to show for it were pages and pages of crossed-out drafts.

Maz came over, holding a steaming mug of ginger green tea. She tsked and took the notebook from Rey. "These are good," she commented, eyes scanning the pages, straining to read through the lines that covered each paragraph. "Why don't you like any of them?"

"Because, Maz," Rey snatched her notebook back. "They have to be perfect." She paused, staring at an abstract painting on the wall across from her. "Maybe I should meet up with my muses again. Get fresh inspiration."

"Is there a certain muse that you would like to see?"

Rey blushed.

Maz sipped her tea.

_SW_

Ben was surrounded by towers of paperwork on either side of him. He rested his elbows on the rich mahogany surface of his desk and released a deep sigh.

The door to his office swung open and crashed in the wall, announcing the arrival of Armitage Hux, his pasty, red-haired coworker with a rotten attitude and stick up his ass. "Well, Solo," he spat the surname like a curse word. "It seems you've fallen behind. It would be a shame if Snoke were to hear of this, now wouldn't it?" a vile grin spread across his milky white face.

Ben squinted at his colleague, debating whether or not he should chuck his stapler right at Hux' smug smirk. "Actually, Hux," he began, running a hand through his hair and cracking his neck, "this is from one of your cases that Snoke gave to me. Said I was better equipped. More… competent."

Hux flushed a deep shade of red, clenching his fists and shifting from foot to foot. The soft, dim light of the office did nothing to hide the pure indignation painting his face. Sputtering, he spun and marched out of the room, defeated.

The satisfaction was short-lived. Ben turned back to his work, plucking a bundle from the top of the pile and dropping it on the desk in front of him. It landed with a thud and fluttering of pages.

He flipped through it, his eyebrow crinkling in concentration as he read. The case was about a young girl, Luna, and her parents who were fighting for custody over her in wake of their recent divorce. From what he understood, both parents were competent and suitable to raise a child. Regardless, it wasn't his call. He was representing Luna's mother, a rather eccentric individual.

His shoulders slumped and he rested his head on his hand. Sometimes he second-guessed his decision to attend law school. He only choose it because it paid good money, and his high school mentor, Snoke, had offered him a position at his firm.

He had neglected to mention the emotional and mental toll it takes on the body. Every day, Ben went home, completely drained.

Stifling a groan, he set the packet into his reviewed pile. The grandfather clock stationed in the corner of the room read _1:17 pm._

It was going to be a long day.

_SW_

Nerves were starting to get the best of her.

Rey had packed up her stuff and gone home, opting for the peace and quiet of her apartment.

Soft piano music from her Spotify playlist drifted across the apartment, the sunlight spilling through the open windows onto the living room floor, where she was stretched out in the _pigeon_ pose. With one knee bent up against her chest and the other lying straight out behind her, she spread her arms forward across the hardwood, slowly releasing all the tension in her shoulders and back.

"You know," she called out to no one, her voice echoing in the empty apartment, "I heard that yoga is supposed to be good for your muscles, your joints, and your mind. So, if I keep this up, hopefully I'll be able to finish this freaking chapter by the time I'm thirty!" she dropped from her position and flopped to the ground, a harsh sigh escaping. "This sucks."

Rey pulled herself to her feet, padding over to the small kitchen. She filled the teakettle with water and placed it on the stove, and then grabbed her favorite mug and a box of earl grey.

She made her way to the cluttered desk in the corner of her flat, sifting through the stacks of paper from her Micron pens and her sketchbook. The kettle whistled and she hurried to pour the water into her mug, plopping a teabag in, along with a teaspoon of sugar and a dash of milk. She returned the living room area, and set up in a patch of sunlight.

Small, delicate lines from strong, sturdy hands were etched into the paper, the sun setting as the picture progressed. The outline of a face appeared, and before she could stop herself, Rey found herself adding the familiar nose and cheekbones of Ben Solo. His hair took on a life of its own; it morphed into a wild nest of some sort. An idea hit her then, and she sketched out vines and flowers across his forehead and cheeks.

The drawing was finished by the dim city lights outside her window. It showed Ben, with deep, soulful eyes and freckles like constellations, his hair and face lined with a string of light pink roses. Rey studied her work, pleased.

As she headed off to bed that night, she felt a certain peace she had never known before.

 **A/N: so in case y'all didn't notice, I have a love for my OTP's to draw their partner. I freaking love it. I apologize for the long-ass wait on this piece, and the resulting short-ness of this chapter. It's been kinda hard to find motivation to update recently. Mostly because I don't have the motivation to do anything else, either. ANYWAY, I will hopefully be updating more frequently. Please enjoy and review if you did!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ben awoke to the song ' _can't help falling in love_ ' blasting from his phone at 3:56 AM. He rolled over to answer the phone, instantly alert, because he knew who that ringtone belonged to.

"Rey! Is everything okay? Are you alright?" he couldn't help the thread of panic that weaved its way through his mind. Why would she be calling at a time like this?

Her laughter bubbled over the line. "Yeah, I'm all good, everything's all good. Listen, are you awake?"

"Um, no."

"Okay, great! Now I need your address."

Her words slogged through his sleep-muddled brain. "My what? Rey, tell me honestly, are you drunk or something?" at her indignant response, he quickly backpedaled and rephrased his question. "Why do you need to know where I live?"

" _Because_ , silly, we are going to go on an adventure. So text me your address and put some warm clothes on. It's a bit chilly out here."

"Rey—" he was cut off as she hung up. He groaned and pulled himself out of his bed, sending her his address while he rifled through his closet for something to wear. Sure, it was only four a.m and she probably didn't give two hoots about his clothing choice, but still. Good impressions matter, even in the dark.

He couldn't help but wonder what in the hell she was up to as he slipped into a black hoodie and gray joggers. Maybe it was some weird writer thing.

He waited by his front door, a travel mug filled with instant coffee in one hand and a half-eaten granola bar in another. Several moments later, he received a message saying she was outside.

"Hi!" she whispered as he folded himself into her tiny, bright yellow Volkswagen bug, her voice way too chipper for the early hour. "What's up?"

He stared at her a moment, trying to figure out whether she had just downed two shots of espresso or that she was always so cheerful. "Not much. You?" his voice was rough from disuse.

She shrugged as she eased out of his apartment's parking lot, the harsh florescent streetlights casting flickering shadows across her face. "I've kinda been having an off day." She glanced over at him with a sort of sad smile that made his heart ache. "I don't want to be a total downer, but I would like to think that we're friends and I like to be honest with my friends." When he nodded his agreement, she continued. "Everything feels a little…stagnant. Not just with the book, which is crawling along slower than a slug, but with everything. It's almost like I'm in a trance all the time, my body in basic operating mode. Like I woke up in the middle of the night, and even though I'm exhausted, I can't fall asleep for the life of me." She squared her shoulders as she focused on the dimly-lit road ahead of her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dumped all this on you—"

"Rey." He spoke softly, watching her with warm, earnest eyes. "Like you said, we're friends." His heart clenched at his own words, but he ignored it and continued. "I'm here for you, whenever you need me. Even at four in the morning."

She laughed and her posture eased. "Okay, now that I've got all my mushy heartache out of the way, I have something for you." She reached down, grabbing a cardboard tumbler out of the cup holders and handing it to him. She fished around the floor of the car for a moment, finally catching hold of a paper bag, presenting it proudly. "Coffee and donuts. All I'm good for nowadays."

He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. It was infinitely better than the thin, bitter coffee-wannabe he had brought with him. "Thanks," he said, pulling a glazed donut from the bag. "How did you know these were my favorite? I think pastry preferences are maybe the only thing we HAVEN'T talked about."

"I may or may not have an inside source," Rey mumbled, a light blush barely visible in the low light. "I asked Maz," she confessed, giggling.

"I should have known," he shook his head as he chuckled and bit into the donut.

_SW_

They drove for nearly half an hour, just talking about work and their lives. Rey didn't mention her problem again, but Ben noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the subtle way she slumped forward in her seat, as if the weight of holding her body up was too much.

"Where are we going?" he asked after a couple of minutes of silence. It wasn't that the silence was awkward or uncomfortable, but as soon as they stopped talking, he could see the way her eyes clouded over in thought and the edge of her mouth pulled down.

"Well, Mr. Solo," she answered a moment later, as they turned into an empty paved lot. "we just happen to be at my very favorite place in the world." She pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. "Alderaan Park."

His head lifted in recognition. "You're kidding! I used to come here all the time as a kid!" he spotted the twinkle in her eye and raised a finger accusingly. "Maz told you that, too, didn't she?"

"She may have mentioned it…" Rey trailed off as she slid out of the car, her breath turning into little clouds in front of her face as she spoke. "But it has been a favorite of mine for years, so don't think that we're here just for you." She winked in a joking manner as she pushed her car seat forward to access her backseat, where she grabbed her camera bag and a messenger back bursting with sheets of paper.

The sky was still mostly dark as they headed out toward the park, using LED flashlights that Rey had produced from her seemingly-bottomless messenger bag. A hint of the sunrise was beginning to peek over the horizon, soft rosy hues radiating from the east. Birds were starting to wake; their crisp, happy songs seemed to bounce off the trees and through the leaves.

"I was thinking we could go over there," Rey said, pointing to a grove of oaks nearly two yards ahead of them. "That's where the sunlight hits first, so we don't have to sit around awkwardly in the dark for very long." By the time she finished her sentence, the trees loomed in front of them, tall with wide-spread, twisting branches covered in bright green leaves. She dropped her bags from her shoulder and settled down against the trunk of one of the trees, patting the ground next to her. "You can sit here, if you'd like."

Ben was lucky enough to not slip and fall on the dewy grass as he sat beside her, feeling the cool mist as it hovered around them and dampened their clothes. The humidity caused wisps of Rey's hair to float up and curl around her forehead. He ran a hand through his own hair, and as he suspected, it was flat and nearly plastered to his head.

He glanced over at her again and saw the obvious change in her demeanor. It was like some heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and she could finally breathe again. The tiny lines across her forehead disappeared as she released a long sigh. Her expression baffled him. Maybe if he was a writer, he'd be able to find the words to describe it. But he wasn't, he was a lawyer, and a painter, and he committed the image to memory.

They sat together in silence for a long time, listening to the birds chirping and the gentle whisper of wind through the leaves of the trees around them, watching as the sun slowly crawled over the horizon, casting beams of diluted lift through the canopy of green that surrounded them. He could see the rest of the park now, as the sunlight drew across it. There was a playground about twenty yards away, some benches scattered throughout the expanse of grass that stretched on around them for what seemed like miles. Small wildflowers had sprung up on the ground, and he plucked one out, a tiny, delicate pink flower with little white dots, and handed it to her. Rey smiled at him and the dew coating the petals sparkled in the early light, the same way her eyes did when she laughed.

If he could have frozen that moment in time, he would have. To feel something like that, even once more in his seemingly meaningless lifetime, would have been worth all the money in the world. And as he studied her face in the morning light, he fell deeper and deeper in love with her.

 **A/N: heyyy guys I'm not dead! So that's always good. I'm super sorry I haven't updated in forever, this story for some reason just…. The inspiration just isn't there sometimes, which totally sucks, considering how much I love this piece. Soooo if you guys wanna comment some prompts maybe?stuff that you wanna see? Lemme know. K peace**


	6. Chapter 6

"Rey?"

"Huh?" Rey snapped to attention, nearly knocking her open bottle of water off the table in front of her. "Yes?" She fought back a yawn and had to work to keep her eyes open.

Jess Pava shook her head in amusement and turned back to her laptop, her fingers clacking away at the keys. "Looks like someone was up late last night," she waggled her brows suggestively. "Any details you'd like to share?"

Rey rolled her eyes and downed a gulp of room-temperature water. Jess was an amazing editor and a great friend, but sometimes she was a little too _nosy_. "I wasn't with a guy, if that's what you're hoping to hear," she could have laughed aloud at the way her friend visibly deflated in disappointment. "I was working on _this_." She whipped out a thick stack of paper with grand flourish, dropping it to the tabletop with a solid _thud_.

"Really? You finally finished the next chapter? Rey, that's awesome!" Jess's voice echoed around Rey's apartment. She leafed through the pages with an impressed grin, speed-reading the words.

"The next seven, actually." Rey rose with a proud smile across her face as she saw Jess's look of pure amazement and moved to the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "I need something stronger than infused water. You want some coffee, or are you content with that grass vomit you call a smoothie?"

"It's wheatgrass and kale," Jess sounded defensive as she resumed typing. "It's supposed to flush out toxins."

"I'm half-certain it's _toxic waste_." Rey measured out her coffee grounds and dumped them into the machine, then proceeded to fill the water tank. "Nothing beats a good ol' cup of joe."

Laughter wafted across the studio. "You're starting to sound like an American. Stop, you can't lose your British charm."

She stuck her head out of the kitchen, feigning a hurt expression. "You think my accent is the only thing that makes me charming?"

"Well, it certainly helps Daisy," Jess waved a sheet of paper in the air, a grin playing at her lips. "She's certainly working it with this Adam character. I wonder who he's based off of…" she trailed off, raising a brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice cracked, and she cursed at herself.

Jess cleared her throat and began to speak in a hushed, dramatic voice. " _'I couldn't stop myself from stealing another glance at the mysterious man, who had rescued me and revealed himself as my enemy in the span of ten minutes. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a hastened gait. His dark hair surrounded his head like choppy waves on an angry sea. Whiskey-colored eyes glowed in the dark of night. 'Why did you save me?' I asked, hating how quiet and timid my voice sounded. 'I'm the very thing you try to destroy. You should have let me die.' He slowed his pace to look at me, studying my face before replying. 'Some people are simply to interesting to die in a mundane way. You should go out in a blaze of glory, not a car accident.' I shook my head, taken aback. Interesting? 'You don't even know me.' He came to a full stop and gazed at me with startling intensity, his eyes burning bright. My cheeks flushed red of their own volition, and I breathed a prayer of thanks for the shadows that hid my face. 'Maybe I want to.' "_ She shuffled through the pages, and then continued once she found her place. "Chapter six, page 337: _'He grabbed my hand and pulled me across the gaping chasm where the ground should have been. 'You could have told me the First Order was working on a freaking sinkhole machine!' I screamed at him, bent over panting, my heart pounding. 'Daisy,' Adam spoke with urgency, and I glanced at him uneasily. He had never used my name before. 'They know I'm working with you now. If—when—I'm captured, they'll kill me. I need you to promise—promise that you won't come back for me.' Tears sprang to my eyes, stinging and hot. It felt like my chest was collapsing inward. I shook involuntarily, the thought of losing him almost unbearable. 'I can't just leave you!' I hated myself for the wavering of my voice. 'I'll find a way to rescue you! There has to be a way—' He grasped each of my shoulders, his eyes frantic, his words desperate. 'There is no other way!' His gazed softened, and a tear slipped down his cheek. 'If I never get the chance—' 'Don't,' I warned, choking back sobs. '—I love you.' "_ She paused to send a pointed glance in Rey's direction, gesturing to the page. "I know your characters are based off of real-life people. Who's he?"

She sighed, defeated, pouring her coffee into a water-marbled mug. She downed a long slurp before replying. "His name is Ben. I met him at Jakku. I may or may not be totally, completely in love with him."

"I knew it," Jess announced, closing her laptop and sipping on her smoothie. "I knew it. You have that—that _glow_ that all girls in love get. Like your eyes get all sparkly and your smile is brighter and all that fun stuff."

Rey collapsed on her couch, careful not to spill her hot drink. "What will I do?" she moaned, flinging her hands dramatically about. "I don't think he feels the same way. I mean, he himself said yesterday that we were friends. Just friends. Made it perfectly clear." She tossed an exasperated glance at her friend, who settled on the sofa beside her.

"Girl, you're a catch. Sure, you have a screwy sleep schedule and you're completely uncentered, but you've got a heart of gold and a brain bursting with knowledge. You are the total package. If I were gay, or a boy, I'd totally date you."

"Thanks," Rey couldn't help but laugh at Jess' attempts to comfort her. "Glad to hear it. I'll keep that in mind."

Jess rose from her seat and swallowed the rest of her smoothie, shoving her laptop and the chapter drafts into her bag. "You do that," she shot finger-guns toward Rey as she moved toward the door. "Also, keep up with all the emotional turmoil. It's great for your work." She swung the door shut with an exaggerated smile.

Rey huffed and covered her face with a throw pillow. "God, I hate being in love."

 **A/N: heyyyyy still not dead! Just uh really bad at updating stories. Anyway I hope you enjoy your little sneak peek of the book (the whole italicized part) hope you could understand it easily… every part with the little ' ' marks is a quote from the novel okay hope you liked!11!**

 **p.s the "if i were gay or a boy" convo between jess and rey is based of a text message thread between me and my best friend earlier today lol**


	7. Chapter 7

Rey took a deep breath, holding her phone in shaking hands. "You got this," she assured herself, nodding along with her own words. "You totally got this." She opened up the text window, and then chucked the cell halfway across the room as if it had burned her. "Yeah, nope. Can't do this." She collapsed back onto her bed, a heavy sigh escaping. Staring at her ceiling, she felt frustration rise up in her chest and she punched at a fuzzy pillow. "Ugh! Why can't I do this?" she tapped her fingertips together, hating the nervous energy that bounced around her body.

A knock sounded at her front door and she shot up, sliding across the polished hardwood floor, barely able to stop herself from crashing into the walls. She yanked at the knob and found herself staring at an old man with graying hair and deep-set eyes, his hand poised to knock again. Rey tried to hide the fact that she was out of breath and failed.

"Hi," Her landlord, Luke, greeted her curtly, not in an unfriendly way, that was just how he spoke. He ignored her red face and heaving breaths and went straight into business. "I wanted to inform you that an electrician will be coming over in a few hours to check the fuse box in the basement, so you will be without any power for a while." He waited for her to nod her understanding, and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" The words spilled out of her mouth of their own will, and she wished she could reach out and stuff them into a box. And then take the box and throw it into hell, so it would burn and be destroyed. Luke paused, casting a glance at her over his shoulder. "I was just—I need help with something." Her face flushed bright red, and she knew she was in too deep to try to back out now. "I know you probably don't care, but you seem like the type of guy with a lot of life experience, so I just have to ask."

He raised his brows in surprise, and then shifted to face her. "I've got all day," he said, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms.

"Ah, this is so stupid," Rey clutched her head in her hands and cleared her throat before speaking. "I kinda sorta maybe really like this guy and I don't know how to tell him and we haven't known each other for very long and I doubt he feels the same way and I just—I don't know what to do. I'm so stressed about it I can't even sleep." The words escaped in a rush, and she wondered if he could comprehend any of it. "What do you think I should do?"

"Hmm, quite the pickle you have yourself in, huh?" Luke stroked his beard for a moment, deep in thought, before raising and wagging a finger at her, a smile spreading across his face. "Ask if you can go out to dinner or something like that. Say you have no power at your apartment and can't cook anything, and another meal of McDonald's will make you sick." She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I've seen you walk in with a bag of that garbage six times in the past two weeks. Trust me, one of these days all those cheeseburgers will catch up with you."

She rolled her eyes, unable to deny his statement. "That's pretty good, I guess," she admitted, pursing her lips. "Should I call or text him?"

"Call. It shows you care."

Rey couldn't help but marvel at his advice. "Have you ever thought about doing this professionally?" she asked, only half-joking.

He shrugged and pushed off the wall, starting to walk away. "My nephew is the same as you. Hopelessly in love with a girl he fears will never want him. I've been getting pretty good at handing out 'kinda-sorta-maybe' date ideas. All I'm good for nowadays."

"Oh, hush." She swatted at him, but he was too far out of reach. She closed her door, feeling dread settle in her stomach. Blowing out a breath, she rubbed her eyes and groaned, "Why does this all have to be so hard?"

_SW_

Ben had just finished reviewing a divorce case when his phone rang. He glanced at his watch, confused. He hadn't been expecting a call, and his secretary, Phasma, didn't inform him of one over the intercom. Picking up the receiver, he held studied the number displayed on the small screen of the base. "Hello, this is Ben Solo of Snoke and Sons Law Firm. How can I help you?" he rubbed his forehead, unaccustomed to the introduction. Usually Phasma did all of this.

"Ben?" a woman's voice bubbled over the line, and he straightened subconsciously, instantly recognizing the speaker. "Hey, it's me, Rey. I'm sorry to call you at work but—"

"No, no! You're all good," he glanced over at the door to make sure it was still locked (a precaution to keep Hux from barging in whenever he wanted) and lowered his voice. "Honestly, today has been mind-numbingly boring. I'm glad for the interruption."

He could sense her smile as she spoke. "Oh, well, I'm glad I'm so good at interrupting. Anyway…" she paused, and Ben felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't bear any more bad news. Work was already depressing enough. "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight. My treat. As a sort-of thank you for helping me with my book. And also the power's out at my flat and I can't use the stove."

Ben pressed the phone to his shoulder and whispered, "Yes!" while pumping his fist in the air. Clearing his throat, he said at a normal volume, "Yeah, that sounds great! Did you have anywhere in mind?" he spun around in his chair, fighting back a silly grin.

"Actually, yeah! There's this really funky restaurant called Flyboy that my friend Poe runs. It's a cool mix between, like, a fifties-styled diner and a five-star gourmet place. And I get a discount when I eat there, so that's what usually seals the deal for me. What do you think?"

He remembered Hux and Phasma making fun of some weird airplane-centric joint on the other side of town, calling it a "cesspool of freaks and geeks." "I'm in."

"Awesome! Do you wanna meet there, or I could pick you up, or…?"

"How about I pick you up?" he suggested, trying his best to sound nonchalant, when really he was pinching himself to make sure it wasn't just a dream.

"Sounds great!" she rattled off her address almost quicker than he could write it down, and then added, "Oh, and wear a suit. Tie and everything. Bye!" Rey hung up abruptly, and he found himself staring at the phone, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" he stood and danced around his desk, humming a nonsense beat and still smiling like a dope, unaware that Hux and Phasma were crouched outside his door, their ears pressed to the wood.

They exchanged baffled glances. "He's in a better mood than usual," the secretary commented, rising and moving back to the filing cabinets to resume her sorting.

"Yeah, I hope he just closed that stupid case about the man suing his brother," Hux sneered, strolling back to his own office. "It's a waste of our company's time." He slammed his door shut with as much flourish as possible.

Phasma smiled to herself as she tucked folders into their place. "Only one thing makes a man that happy," she rolled her eyes, sighing. "and that's a girl."


	8. Chapter 8

With her hair done up in curlers and a bright green face mask slathered across her forehead, cheeks, and chin, Rey waded through the pile of clothes on the floor of her closet, picking various items and then tossing them aside. Soft piano music filled her apartment, its gentle sound a contradiction to the mess of thoughts swirling around her head. She scooped up a handful of dresses and sorted through them, releasing a huff of air that caused the loose curls around her temples to flutter. "The pink dress is too short," she said to herself, setting it on top of her dresser. "The white one is sheer, the blue one's all wrinkly…" On and on she went, digging through the masses of fabric, muttering quietly as she did so. "This was stupid. He probably doesn't even like me. Why would he? I'm a weird, introverted writer who came up to him in a coffee shop and asked if he minded if I used his likeness in my book. That's such a strange thing to do. What was I thinking?"

Her bunny slipper-clad feet shuffled across the small room toward the few dresses still hanging up, a green floor-length gown and a white and petal pink tulle piece with delicate lace. "Ooh, I forgot I had this!" Rey gushed, plucking the latter from its hanger, holding it against her shoulder and twirling around. She changed out of her yellow shirt and gray shorts and slipped into the gown, deft fingers working rapidly to tie the laces of the corset back. The smooth material swished across the floor as she checked her reflection in the full-length mirror. The soft curve of the sweetheart neckline balanced the square shape of her shoulders and the subtle a-line silhouette floated down from her hips to just barely brush the tops of her feet. She nodded in contentment. "This isn't actually all that bad."

Rey twirled across her apartment, the dress fanning out around her in a blur of white and pink. She grabbed her phone from her bed and stood in front of her mirror, snapping a picture to send to Jess.

Her friend replied with twelve exclamation points and two thumbs up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she chuckled to herself, falling back onto her mattress, a breathless laugh escaping. She glanced at the clock mounted on the wall across from her. "Only two more hours."

_SW_

"I only have two hours?" Ben exclaimed in disbelief, staring at his cat, Bee-Bee, panicked. "There's no way I'm going to be able to get ready in time! I still have to iron my suit and pick out my tie—Beebs! Where is my yellow tie! Yellow is Rey's favorite color! Are you sitting on my socks?" He dashed around his apartment in a blur of movement, darting from one room to another, looking through his shoe rack for the right pair and digging through his dresser for cufflinks.

Exhausted, he collapsed on his bed, partially dressed, his hair forming a tangled cloud around his head. "I haven't been this stressed in _ages_. Do I really care what she thinks _that_ much?" he and Bee-Bee made eye contact for a moment, before he turned away, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

With a heavy sigh, he stood and got dressed. Rey had said to dress fancy, which made no sense, because she also said they were going to a diner. For some reason, to him, diner and black-tie didn't exactly go hand in hand.

Which is why he was going to wear the yellow tie.

He fixed his collar and adjusted his Windsor knot, studying himself in the mirror. He practiced a smile, before cringing and shaking his head. He tried again. "Ugh. Too creepy. No, too friendly. Mmm, not friendly enough. Okay, teeth or no teeth? Oh shit, what will I say?" Ben stared at his reflection in panic. "How about: wow. You look stunning. Nah, too cliché. You look great? Too simple. You look awesome. Too 'just friends'." He ran a hand through his hair, groaning in frustration. "Why is this so freaking difficult? It's just Rey! Beautiful, intelligent, kind Rey. I'm screwed."

Time passed slowly. Ben lay sprawled out across his mattress, his tux rumpled. He distracted himself by throwing a tennis ball at the ceiling and then catching it in his hand. Bee-Bee watched him with a pitying gaze. "Don't judge me, fuzz ball. You're able to get all the ladies with one swish of your tail and a purr. I actually have to use my words. And manners. I don't get to jump up and sit on the dinner table. Or shed all over the place." He proved his point by swiping at his sleeve and producing a small wad of fur. "See? You're the lucky one here." He cast a glance at his phone screen, and bolted up in alarm. "It's six forty-five?! I'm supposed to pick up Rey at seven! I gotta go!" He gathered his wallet, phone, car keys, and a package of gum, hollering out the door before slamming it shut, "Bye Beebs, I love you! Don't throw a party while I'm gone!" the solid thud of the door closing punctuated his sentence.

Bee-bee mewed in reply.

_SW_

Ben's slick black Mercedes eased down the tree-lined street, the sunlight shining through the leaves throwing shifting shadows on the road ahead of him. He glanced down at the address hastily scribbled across his company notepad, and then squinted at the house numbers as he drove past.

 _2187 ½ Jakku Drive._

The address was vaguely familiar, yet Ben didn't know why. He didn't spend much time on the north side of town, it was mostly residential, suburbs that reminded him all too much of the two-story, picket-fence house where he had grown up.

He rolled to a stop in front of a small gray duplex with yellow daisies in the window box and the number 2187 ½ emblazoned above the front door on the left, and he felt his stomach drop to his feet.

The reason he recognized the address hit him like a slap in the face.

His uncle, Luke, owned the property. The same Uncle Luke who had been giving Ben relationship advice for the past three weeks.

Ben gulped, shifting the car into park and turning it off. He wiped his sweaty palms across his slacks and opened the door, trying to even out his breathing.

He wouldn't be so worried if it weren't for Uncle Luke's horrible tendency to spill secrets that weren't his to share. What would be any different about this time around? Clenching his fists in an attempt to divert his nervous energy, he strode up to the first door and knocked, exactly three times.

A year's worth of training couldn't have prepared him for the sight before him as the heavy oak door swung open.

There she stood, an angel, clothed in white like the clouds at sunset, tinged pink. Her golden brown hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders, the highlights glimmering in the sunlight. Honey-colored eyes rose slowly to meet his, and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

A shy smile crossed her face as she gazed up at him, biting her lip to hold back her laughter. "Hi, Ben," she said, leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms.

"I—you—how—you're beautiful." Her cheeks blushed pink, and he rapidly backpedaled, tripping over his own words. "I mean, you're always beautiful. Your dress is gorgeous, and that just adds to your overall…beauty." He ran a hand across his chin, chuckling at his own dorkiness.

"That was, uh, _charming_ ," Rey smirked, rolling her eyes and quirking a brow. She stepped out onto the small cement porch, closing the door behind her. She extended a hand, beaming. "Shall we?"

He accepted her hand and smiled, gesturing toward the car with his free arm. "We shall."

 **I am the worst person ever this has been established no need to mention my horrible updating skills in a review**

 **I love you all goodnight 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Rey wiped her hands across the tulle skirt of her dress, hoping Ben wouldn't notice. Anxiety-induced sweaty palms were the bane of her existence, and she found herself trying to dry them on the slick leather seats and on the nonabsorbent material of her gown. Finally, she gave up, turning toward Ben with a smile. "So, how was your day?"

"It was good. One of my colleagues, Hux, was being an ass, but that is to be expected. I went through a bunch of case files for a client fighting for custody, and that's pretty mentally exhausting." Ben glanced over his shoulder to change lanes, and then continued. "But that's about it. What about you?"

Rey pursed her lips and stared past him out the window, deep in thought. "My editor stopped by earlier to go over the chapters I've written so far. She said she liked them, so that's good. We talked about the book for a couple of hours and then right after she left, my landlord stopped by to tell me that the power was gonna be out at my flat for a while." She chuckled, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Actually, as crazy as it sounds, he's half the reason I asked you out to dinner tonight."

"Really?" Ben asked, his voice strained. His head filled with a stream of curse words, all directed at his meddling uncle Luke. "That is pretty weird. How did that even come about?"

"Well, I was looking for some sort of way to say thank you for your help, and he suggested that since I couldn't even eat at my own place, I'd invite you out instead. Kill two birds with one stone. Pretty clever, if you ask me."

Ben huffed internally. _Pretty damn clever._

_SW_

They rolled to a stop at the valet booth of the restaurant, Ben hopping out first so he could open Rey's door. Together, hand in hand, they headed for the entrance.

Inside, Ben couldn't help but pause to take it all in. From the exterior, the plain box-like building didn't seem like much, its dull brown brick masterfully concealing the wonders it contained. Plush red carpet guided them to the huge dining area, lit by gleaming golden chandeliers. A dozen or so tables were scattered across the room, each one far enough apart to give each guest a sense of privacy. To their left, past the hostess' station, roped-off displays of an actual TL 2000 Sting Carbon and an X Air Standard idled, the former's nose decorated with a precariously-balanced Jack-O-lantern. Paintings and depictions of aircraft, both recreational and commercial, hung on the walls, not to mention the giant mural on the far wall of airplanes soaring above green farmland.

"Your friend Poe likes planes, huh?" Ben whispered as they approached the hostess, earning him an elbow to the ribs. "I'm sorry, it's just so obvious."

Rey hushed him and turned to the greeter with a smile. "Hi, I have a reservation for Rey Kenobi, at 7:30, please." She glanced over at Ben and found him staring at her, completely dumbstruck. They followed the young woman to their table in the back, feeling his eyes on her the whole time. "What?" She asked as they were seated, unable to take it anymore. "Why have you been staring at me for the last two minutes straight?"

"You're a Kenobi?" He whispered, awe-struck. "I didn't—I had no idea."

"Yeah, my last name is Kenobi. What's the big deal?" Rey was confused by his apparent amazement at something as simple as her surname.

Ben cleared his throat and took a sip of ice water. "Nothing, it's just—my parents had an old friend with the same last name. He's actually who I'm named after. I just thought it was strange. It doesn't seem like a very common sort of name."

"Hmm. Ben Kenobi." She mulled over the words, feeling some distant memory twinge in recognition of the phrase. "I… I feel like I know it, but I honestly don't remember. You're right, though, that it kind of weird."

They looked over their menus in relative silence, only speaking when commenting on a dish. Once they had ordered, Rey couldn't stop her curiosity from bubbling over.

"I really don't understand what's going on. You said there is a man named Ben Kenobi who was friends with your parents. Kenobi's an extremely rare name. Trust me, I've done research. I—I don't know if I ever told you this but—" She paused, taking a breath. "I'm an orphan, Ben. Never knew my parents, only had my name from a piece of paper that was pinned to my blanket when they left on the doorstep of the police station. I spent my whole childhood and adolescence in and out of dozens of foster homes, compiling as much information about my family as I could, and now you're telling me there's someone that you _know_ , who shares the same name?" Rey sat back in her chair, winded. "I don't believe. Is there any way I could speak to him? Even if he's not at all related? Just so I could know?"

Ben felt heavy dread settle in the bottom of his stomach. He couldn't meet her eyes. How was he supposed to look at her, her face full of hope, and tell her that the man she was looking for died before they were even born? "Rey," he reached across the table and placed her hand over hers. It broke his heart to see how her expression fell, the disappointment that filled her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," She said, exhaling heavily. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I brought up all this depressing shit on a night out—I didn't even realize. Sorry for the massive buzzkill."

"No, no, I almost feel like I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to give you false hope."

Rey shook her head and produced a small smile. "I guess this means I have to meet your parents now." Her eyes darted up to meet his, and she clarified, "To ask them about the other Ben, I mean."

A loud, slightly accented voice boomed from several yards away, interrupting them. "Rey! Rey's date! So glad you stopped in tonight!" A man of average height with a mop of dark curls and roguish smile strolled toward them, adjusting the cufflinks of his tailored suit and waving at the same time.

"Poe! I didn't think we'd get to see you tonight. You seem awfully busy," Rey gestured throughout the restaurant, which was rapidly filling with everything from well-dressed couples to a group of elderly people on a trip from the nearby nursing home. "Business is really booming, huh?"

He shrugged, glancing around. "It's been good to me. I've been lucky."

Rey shot a Ben a pointed look, rolling her eyes. "That, and the fact that he's a killer business man with connections in all the right places."

"I know you love the false modesty," Poe winked, and turned toward Ben, extending a hand. "Where are my manners? I'm Poe Dameron, former pilot, restaurateur, star of Rey Kenobi's latest novel. And you are?" He flashed a grin as they shook hands.

"Ben Solo, former Marine, lawyer, and it would seem we have a problem, as I am also starring in her novel."

Poe wheeled around to face Rey, an incredulous expression on his face. "This is him? This is _the_ Ben?" Rey blushed slightly and nodded, and Poe gave her a discreet thumbs-up. "She practically gushes about this mysterious Ben character, and here he is, in the flesh! I'm honored." He bowed, and stepped away as the server showed up with a tray of steaming food. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm sure you'll enjoy the rest of your stay. Don't have too much fun!" With a jaunty wave, he spun on his heel and sauntered away to another table to greet the guests.

_SW_

"That was nice," Rey said, standing on her porch three hours later, feeling full from a delicious meal and invigorating conversation. "We could do it again sometime, if you wanted." The streetlight across the road flickered several times, and a dog barked somewhere in her neighborhood. The moon was a silvery sliver above their heads, and tiny stars twinkled faintly against the velvet expanse of the night sky.

"I would love to." Ben offered a smile and kicked at the cement with the toe of his shoe. A soft breeze whispered through the trees and fluttered the hem of Rey's dress. "So… Goodnight, I guess. I'll see you when I see you." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, feeling a strange mixture of joy and sadness. Joy from all the time he had spent with her that day, and sadness because he had to leave.

"Goodnight, Ben," She went to open the door, and paused, turning back to him. Reaching up, she cupped the left side of his face in her hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for the awesome date." She winked, unlocked her door, and went inside.

Ben took a couple shaky steps backward before spinning around and heading to his car, fist-pumping the sky with a goofy smile on his face.

 **YEAH I KNOW I SUCK AT UPDATING OK**


	10. Chapter 10

"Skipping out on work again?"

Maz's raspy voice jolted Rey from her daydreams, causing to nearly knock over a full cup of coffee. The sounds of the crowded café suddenly surrounded her, and she tried to hide a blush from Maz's watchful eye. "No," she insisted, her voice thick from disuse. "I'm…musing."

"Hmmm." Maz raised a brow and peeked at the notebook on the table in front of Rey. "And I'm sure that VERY detailed drawing of Ben Solo in your journal has absolutely everything to do with your revision for the day." She tapped a finger over the sketch of his face with a knowing look.

Rey rolled her eyes and flipped the notebook over. Maz smirked and moved to another table, humming smugly. As much as she hated to admit it, Maz was right. Ever since their dinner, or date, or whatever it was, she hadn't been able to focus on the chapters she was supposed to be editing. Or much else, for that matter. All Rey could think about was that stupid, stupid kiss.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled her laptop from the messenger bag slung over the back of her chair and popped it open, resolving to at least finish a little bit of her work. Four lattes, two scones, and three glasses of water later, Rey glanced up from her screen to realize the sun was rapidly setting and only two other people sat in the café with her. She skimmed over her progress and found that she has managed to revise eight of the twelve chapters she had to work on. Surrounded by a golden haze of fading sunlight, she packed up her supplies and paid her bill, the bell above the door chiming with her departure.

_SW_

Ben stared at the case file in his hands, re-reading it for the third time. He was distracted, had been all day. Flashes of aureate* curls, glossy hazel eyes and smirking pink lips invaded his thoughts from the moment he woke to now, nearly at the end of his work shift. He dropped the stack of paper and rubbed his eyes, hoping to clear his mind of _her_.

It was useless.

He tossed the file into his briefcase and promised himself that he would work on it was soon as he got back to his apartment. He grabbed his coat off the hook, said goodbye to Phasma, and headed out into the brisk autumn air.

The chilled wind did nothing to free him from the fog that filled his brain. He felt like a hormonally-charged teenager with a silly crush on a pretty girl.

Tip-tapping along the dry concrete in his Italian leather dress shoes, Ben shook his shoulders to loosen them and pulled out his phone.

No new messages.

With a huff, he shoved the device back into his suit pocket as a flash of yellow caught his eye. A curbside vender was trying, and failing, to sell the last of her flowers for the season. Two bunches of sunflowers and one of pink roses idled sadly, already wrapped and ready to go. Without a moment's hesitation, Ben bought all three.

He finally made it to his car and programmed his GPS with Rey's address.

Damn, he thought to himself, his sleek black sedan cruising smoothly down the residential avenue, when did I become such a sap? Get one kiss on the cheek and suddenly I'm buying flowers for her out of the blue? He rolled to a stop in front of her house, hoping against hope that she was there so he wouldn't be left alone on the stoop like some sort of lovesick lost puppy.

His heart pounded in his chest as he rang the doorbell and waited. Each moment seemed to stretch past slowly, as if every second had to wade through thick molasses just to reach him. He took a deep breath as he saw the light inside flick on, and then heard footsteps down the hall.

If Ben could have snapped a picture of her expression when she saw him, he would doubt the camera's ability to fully capture it. Her eyes lit up as her cheeks flushed pink and she seemed torn between smiling and gaping. She pressed a hand to her chest and covered her mouth with the other, trying to find words.

"Oh, Ben!" Rey finally exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, this is so sweet of you! I'm actually crying. This is too cute." He stood there a moment, partially hidden behind the bouquet, grinning so hard his mouth hurt. "Here, come in, out of the cold. I'll see if I can find a vase for those…" She trailed off and disappeared back into her apartment, leaving the door open so he could follow.

He took one step inside, and it was like being transported to the interworking of Rey's mind. He was instantly met with the soft colors of blue and green, which coated the walls in the open-style kitchen/dining room and the living room. A vast array of plants situated in all sorts of pots were scattered throughout the room, with some even hanging from the ceiling. A huge picture window framed by lacy curtains offered a nice view of the towering oak and pines trees of the lot behind her, which were silhouetted by the golden light of the setting sun. A messy desk and worn floral-print couch occupied one side of the living room, the other lined with tall bookshelves filled with books and journals and loose-leaf papers. He sneaked a glance at one of the sheets on the top, and felt his whole face turn bright red. It was a pencil drawing of himself, with a crown of roses coiled atop his dark curls, which looked almost as real as the hair on his actual head. He felt like he was reading her diary, but he could hardly stop staring the hyper-realistic piece. Rey swore as she dropped something in the kitchen, and Ben instantly turned away from the drawing and moved toward the center of the room.

The wall dividing the kitchen and living room was jam-packed with framed pictures and drawings, as well as tacked-on ticket stubs to theater shows and movies. There were photos of Rey and her friend Poe, a couple more with dark-skinned man he had seen at Maz's but had never met, some Polaroids of a beautiful golden retriever. He felt his blush deepen as he caught sight of the pictures from their photo shoot nearly four months ago. Ben could hardly believe it had been so long since they had first met as he looked over the stills. One of him standing in front of a blooming rose bush, one with him leaning against a white wall ("White is the best background for headshots… are you sure you've never modeled before?"), and another he had snuck in of her, while she was talking on the phone and covered her face from the camera. The sun reflected off her phone case and lens glare that streaked across the corner of the photo, just above her head, seemingly framing her face in a halo of light.

He held back a contented sigh. It seemed just like yesterday that he had fallen for the girl who stole his heart in a crowded café.


End file.
